


Héroe.

by Sasukitsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay días maravillosos, días buenos, días regulares, días malos y días catastróficos. Hoy era un día catastrófico para Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún estoy viva, no me he muerto ni me he ido de parranda, es sólo que hace poco que comencé a trabajar de un largo parón desempleada, y parece que sólo puedo dormir, comer y trabajar XD. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia.

Hoy había sido un mal día desde el principio. Su fiel jeep se negó a arrancar, con lo que su padre tuvo que acercarle al instituto y acabaron llegando tarde ambos. Él fue recibido con un rollo de ojos de Scott y Stiles se aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Su mejor amigo pensaba que el sol salía y se ponía en el culo de Alison, y ya no podía contar con él para nada. Suspirando, Stiles pensó que debería buscar un mejor amigo.

Luego, cuando se puso a pagar la comida en la cafetería, descubrió con horror que su cartera se había quedado en la guantera de su coche y no tenía encima ni un mísero centavo, buscó a Scott o al resto de los chicos de la manada pero no estaban por ninguna parte, por lo que con mucho dolor para su corazón y estómago, se quedó sin poder almorzar y comió tan solo un par de caramelos que llevaban sabe dios cuantas semanas en su mochila…los mendigos no pueden elegir.

Y para rematar la faena, le tocó química en ese día maldito y Harris se comportó como una perra, para no variar, estaba teniendo un día horrendo. Acabó con una hermosa detención para rematar la jugada. Stiles tenía ganas de gritar a los cielos.

Mucho más tarde, Stiles se fue caminando penosamente a su casa. La detención le había costado dos horas más, su estómago estaba a punto de devorarse a si mismo, y el traidor de Scott se había marchado con su muy preciosa novia. A su mejor amigo que se fastidie y camine cinco kilómetros a casa. ¿Para qué molestarse con él? ¿Scott recordaba acaso que aún tenía un mejor amigo? Stiles había comenzado a dudarlo un par de meses atrás, cuando el terrible fiasco con el adorable abuelito (léase el sarcasmo) Gerald. 

Por si no fuera suficiente, a tan solo doscientos metros de su dulce hogar, recibió la llamada de un muy gruñón-y-hermosamente-oscuro-alfa para informarle que tenían un nuevo monstruo de la semana y que moviera su culo flaco al piso de Derek.

¿Culo flaco? Su culo era perfectamente hermoso y proporcionado, muchas gracias.

Al llegar hambriento y sin aliento al piso del Sourwolf, fue recibido por una manada frenética porque Erika y Jackson estaban luchando con unos asquerosos bichos desconocidos en el bosque, aparentemente carnívoros. El día se iba elevando con el peor de su vida. Y mira que había tenido muchos días malos…

Llegaron al bosque en unos cuatro minutos y encontraron a los dos betas espalda con espalda y luchando con lo que parecían tiburones con patas. Esos dientes daban verdadero pánico. Stiles respiró hondo, salió del coche de Boyd y se concentró, aunque su estómago lloraba de puro hambre. Lo que daría en ese momento por una hermosa tarta pop.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo todos se lanzaron a ayudarles, los lobos con su dientes y garras, Alison con su fiel ballesta, Lydia con sus gritos inhumanos y él lanzando pequeñas descargas eléctricas con su chispa. Los dejaba bien paralizados y luego Isaac los remataba. Los dos hacían un equipo fenomenal. Stiles miró a Scott que estaba junto a su novia como un perro bien entrenado. Stiles se preguntó perezosamente si debería cambiar del rol de mejor amigo al tierno Isaac, era el que mejor se portaba con él de toda la manada.

Todo estaba a su favor, Stiles vió que los asquerosos bichitos cada vez eran menos. Buscó con la mirada a su nuevo amor imposible, Derek y lo vió dándoles para el pelo a cuatro de esas viciosas bestias, Stiles paralizó a otros tres mientras Boyd se unía con Erika para ayudar a Isaac a matar a los pseudo tiburones.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Stiles observó como una cosa más grande, parecida a un jodido dinosaurio de Jurasic Park apareció a la espalda de Derek. Era más grande, sus garras eran enormes, a la par que sus dientes, y parecía que iba a decapitar al alfa. No había ni tiempo para gritar, la cosa le arrancaría la cabeza a Derek antes de poder siquiera llegar a avisarle.

Notó que el resto de la manada se quedó paralizada por el horror.

¿Y qué hizo el frágil humano? Se lanzó frente a la bestia esa para proteger al hombre que amaba. 

Stiles había estado en muchas situaciones de vida y muerte, y nunca había visto pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos como habían dicho en foros de internet y demás, y esta vez no fue diferente. Mientras el tiempo pareció ir muy, muy lento, y las garras del monstruo dinosaurio estaban cada vez más cerca. Stiles escuchó una puta canción de enrique iglesias. ¡Joder! ¡Una canción! El jodido estribillo de una canción.

Ahh déjame tocarte  
Quiero acariciarte  
Una vez más, mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero

Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Y salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación

Realmente en lo que pareció una hora y fueron tan solo milésimas de segundos, Stiles hizo fuerzas de flaqueza, empujó a Derek lejos del monstruo y cargó todo lo que pudo de su chispa antes de lanzarse a la bestia que parecía el líder de los bichos-tiburón.

Sus ojos miraron los ojos verdes de su amor imposible, y murmuró sin palabras su adiós. Estaba totalmente convencido de que esa bestia lo iba a partir en dos. Uso su bono de manada para dar sus sentimientos a su manada. Tuvo un tirón de pena en el corazón al pensar que nunca podría confesar sus absurdos sentimientos a Derek, que no podría abrazar nunca más a su papá, que no podría ver más a sus amigos, ni ver sus bodas o conocer a sus hijos. Lo único bueno es que salvaría la vida de Sourwolf y vería de nuevo a su mamá. Era un momento agridulce.

Electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo y se lanzó al dinosaurio. El crepitar de mil pájaros (Stiles pensó en el Chidori de los comics de Naruto) y un rugido bestial fue lo único se podía oír en el claro del bosque.

La manada pareció volver en sí y corrió hacia su amigo, llenos de miedo por su amigo y comienzos de puro dolor. Estaban completamente seguros de que Stiles no saldría de este combate con vida.

La escena que les dio la bienvenida fue de película, un muy vivo y sorprendido Stiles estaba en brazos de su alfa mientras la bestia yacía muerta en el suelo con un enorme agujero en donde estaría el corazón y los brazos cortados.

Mientras Stiles salvó a Derek, Derek también salvó a Stiles. Scott, Alison, Boyd, Lydia, Erika, Jackson e Isaac, no sabían si reír o llorar…hasta que comenzaron los gritos.

-¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué, Stiles? ¿No ves que podrías haber muerto desgarrado por esa cosa? ¿Y luego que iba a hacer yo sin ti?

-¿Y tú qué, Sourwolf? ¿No ves que acabo de salvar tu glorioso culo de ese dinosaurio?

La manada miró con fascinación como esos dos se peleaban, con Stiles aún en brazos del lobo. Erika lamentó de todo corazón que no hubiese palomitas cerca, era un verdadero culebrón.

Stiles se quedó en blanco cuando las palabras del alfa llegaron a su muy asustado cerebro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que “y luego que iba a hacer yo sin ti”, Sourwolf?

Derek se quedó callado de golpe y luego le devolvió la pelota.

-¿Y tú con “salvar tu glorioso culo”?

Los dos se quedaron callados y se miraron profundamente, con el cuerpo de Stiles pegadito al pecho fuerte del lobo y aún en sus musculosos brazos. De verdad que era hasta tierno si el resto de la manada no estuvieran ya hartos de lo ajenos que eran los dos. Estaban completamente enamorados entre sí, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. 

Erika lo comprendía, de veras que lo comprendía, los dos estaban aterrados de sus sentimientos.

Derek porque en su primera experiencia con el amor no había tenido mucha suerte, con la loca de Kate que le sedujo a los dieciséis años y luego quemó viva a casi toda su familia. 

Y Stiles, porque su enamorado con Lydia no fue para nada buena experiencia, ocho años y medio intentando conseguir su corazón y que esta no le diera ni la hora, y después se enamora de un lobo alfa que era más hermoso que la diosa pelirroja que le había quitado el sueño.

Erika llegó a un punto de ebullición y no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Pero besaros de una vez, por todos los santos!-chilló enfadada.-Si todo el mundo sabe que estáis locos el uno por el otro. Ser valientes por una vez y empezar a follar por todo lo que vale la pena.

Stiles y Derek, como un solo ser, miraron consternados a la rubia enojada y al resto de la manada que estaban boquiabiertos por el estallido de la loba. Peter, que había llegado tarde, como casi siempre, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Bien dicho, rubia loca.

Stiles cerró su boca con mucho esfuerzo, aún con la adrenalina de haber arriesgado su vida por salvar a Derek, otra vez. Miró con timidez al alfa estupefacto, se ruborizó lindamente y preguntó muy suavemente:

-¿Te gusto, Sourwolf?

Derek bajó su mirada al chico que tenía en sus brazos, se puso colorado hasta las orejas y le respondió.

-Por lo visto lo mismo que te gusto a ti.

Los dos se sonrieron con el más absoluto y tierno amor, y el resto de los chicos pusieron pies en polvorosa. ¿Quién sabe si se darían cuenta de que no estaban solos y empezaban a follar como conejos?

Gato escaldado de agua fría huye.

Muchas horas después, mientras la manada comía pizza y veía una peli de los vengadores, Derek llegó silbando a su piso, cogido de la mano de Stiles que lucía multitud de mordiscos de amor por todo su pálido cuello. La manada tuvo ganas de chillar “Por fin”.

Erika sonrió con todos sus afilados dientes y les hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer y nadie se atrevía.

-¿Así que por fin los dos os habéis dado cuenta de que os amáis y ya no tendremos que veros por las esquinas enfermos de amor, no?

Stiles soltó una risita de niña enamorada y Derek gruñó un sí.

El joven de ojos melados se sentó junto a su flamante novio, comió pizza como uno de los otros lobos, realmente su lobo era una gran bestia sexual.

Terminó su comida y se quedó muy quieto junto el gran cuerpo de su Sourwolf, al quedarse poco a poco dormido, Stiles pensó que puede que este fuera el mejor día de su vida.

Fin


End file.
